


【授權翻譯】沙灘假日 Off to a Beach

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, One Shot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 格蘭傑教授在規劃一個沙灘假日。斯內普對此毫無興趣……對嗎？AU一發完
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346
Kudos: 1





	【授權翻譯】沙灘假日 Off to a Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Off to a Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004391) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 第一次翻譯，生硬見諒  
> 授權請見series

今天很冷。 格蘭傑教授嘗試不要在教師休息室裡顫抖得那麼明顯。即便施了溫暖咒，那些菱形玻璃花窗還是結滿了霜。

「這裡真冷，對嗎？」

斯內普的聲音滑進去打斷了她的思緒。他哼了一聲保證他的保暖咒無人能及，但最終還是坐在火爐邊看報紙。

他的眼睛對她嘲弄地閃。

她不假思索地脫口而出。

「我打算去沙灘度假。」

「沙灘。」斯內普重複。

「對。溫暖的空氣和海水那剛好的藍。就像夏天，我可以享受我的日光浴。」

「日光浴。」斯內普再次重複，但這次他蒼白的臉頰染上了些許粉色。

「你上次到沙灘是什麼時候的事了？」她好奇地問。

他抿了抿唇。

「我才不去那種地方。」他草草地說，但在他低沈的聲音中有淺淺的懷念。

赫敏靠近了他。

「我們可以一起去⋯⋯以同事的身分。分開房間。」她提議。

他盯著她，許多情緒在眼中閃過。

「分開房間？也許，大概。好。」語畢他眨了眨眼。

「大概。」他強調。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
